


Scrying Her Best

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dwarves, F/F, Orcs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Teasing, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: While her dwarvish girlfriend Mitzi is busy using her magical scrying pool to watch over the kingdom, Hua the orc has other plans.  Specifically, the horny monk would love to try out her new toy:  A magical feeldoe that transforms into a green dragon's cock when worn.
Kudos: 12





	Scrying Her Best

Mitzi’s hands closed around the dull lip of the stone scrying pool as she leaned over it, the soft blue glow of the swirling magical waters illuminating her face. She was dutifully at work watching the pool, keeping watch over the kingdom’s happenings for her employer. Or rather, she would be, if her eyes weren’t shut tight in a vain attempt to focus. After all, two thick fingers were currently working her g-spot from behind.

“What’s the matter, darling,” Hua mused, “Something spoiling your concentration?”

Sweat dripped down the dwarf’s brow as she clenched the stone pool’s edge, firmly planting her feet to stop them from moving another inch. After all, they’d already been pushed wide open by the large hands of her girlfriend, who was currently grinding her hips against Mitzi’s ass. The dwarf could feel, as well, something else; something thick, hard, and ridged. An exotic shape, one she hadn’t felt before, laying against her exposed butt right about where the orc’s pussy should have been. A new magic toy, she figured.

Mitzi swallowed and opened her eyes, staring down into the pool at a street in town, the one with the flower shop and the red banner windows. Nothing new, nothing exciting; the same old job as always. The dwarf’s eyes scanned the image for anything to focus on, any excuse not to give in to Hua’s eager bullying, and found nothing. A shaky, pleasured sigh slipped from her mouth.

But she wouldn’t give her what she wanted too easily. If Mitzi didn’t at least advise her against it, the orc would do this every day at every building and on every street corner. Even if she was going to jump her bones the moment their watch shift ended.  
“Hua, this is a terrible idea,” the dwarf breathed, but it wasn’t convincing. Hua could practically feel the boredom in her voice, the anticipation on her breath. The monk was well trained in these things and had something of an expertise in reading people. Even if she couldn’t tell that Mitzi was bored, Hua could feel the dwarf’s pussy squeezing down tight against her fingers as she drew them back out.

The orc held her hand up to inspect, smirking at the glistening strands of lust clinging to her digits and slowly dripping down her palm. She dropped it low to her throbbing magical cock, running her fingers along the bumpy ridges of the shaft and up to the pointed tip. It was fashioned after a dragon, or so the gnome enchanter she bought it from had claimed, and the thick member was a vibrant green that glistened impressively once Mitzi’s juices had been spread across it.

Hua cooed, her voice slightly shaky, at the sensation; the thick tool’s enchantment was such that she could feel every bit of pleasure it felt, and the heavy balls hanging below it were full of plenty of real cum she was about to show off to her girlfriend. The orc pulled her hips back ever-so-slightly, letting the thick member slide down Mitzi’s fine, freckled ass until it fell between her cheeks. The tip brushed against the dwarf’s lovely plump pussy, hanging rigid in the air, and twitched. The soft blond hair framing her girlfriend’s dripping heat teased the sensitive head of Hua’s cock as it dragged against it, and the orc let out a low chuckle.

“If you think it’s a bad idea,” she murmured, her voice soft and dripping with a cocky sort of lust, “then tell me to stop.” As she finished her sentence, the orc pushed the pointed tip of her dick against Mitzi’s delicate petals and slid inside, reveling in the warmth and gentle, rhythmic squeezing.

Rather than object, which she wasn’t planning on anyway, Mitzi sucked in a sharp breath and held it tight. She wouldn’t give Hua what she wanted, not yet at least. The orc was going to have to work for her teasing today, and it was going to be an awful lot of work if the dwarf had anything to say about it. Her thick fingers tightened against the stone of the pool’s edge and she dug in. Meanwhile, her girlfriend’s fingers tightened against her waist, which she was now holding Mitzi by.

“Here I go,” Hua teased as she pushed in deeper, slowly filling her girlfriend with the first couple inches of her thick draconic cock. Each ridge along the shaft drew a little shiver out of the dwarf as it pushed against her clit on the way in, a nice hard sensation with just enough give not to hurt. The monk had excellent fine motor control, which she used to great effect at making sure her hips moved in such slow, smooth motions to achieve maximum tease. Mitzi’s voice shuddered as the first moan, barely above a squeak, left her mouth.

The dwarf felt a thick bulge bump against her pussy and drew in a hot breath, gathering herself again. She finally looked back over her shoulder, up at the handsome face of her orcish lover who she was probably going to make the mistake of marrying one day.

“Having fun?” she asked, doing her best to keep the strain of pleasure out of her voice. Hua grinned, her pouty lips parting just enough to show some fang, and it sent a little shiver of delight down Mitzi’s spine.

“Plenty. You?”

“Hm,” Mitzi shrugged, turning back to the pool as though nothing were happening. It wasn’t a great ruse, but it was good enough to ignite a little more fire in Hua’s chest. The orc slid one hand from Mitzi’s hips to her ass, groping and massaging the soft and lovely skin, enjoying the way it sprung back into shape against her palm. She kept up her slow, steady pace, gently working her cock into her girlfriend’s perfect pussy. It was anything but gentle for her, however.

Sweet, awful, hot bliss was building up in Hua’s core as she rocked her hips along to an imaginary beat. She had never quite felt these sensations before, and the magical toy was working its charm: She was getting close already. The pleasure was intense and hot, clouding her mind and making her want to do nothing but bury her knot inside her girlfriend and breed her deep. However, the monk’s training was paying off in an unusual way, her perfected patience and iron will were keeping it at bay, keeping her head on straight. 

She felt the surprisingly intense buildup of hot pleasure at the base of her cock and, though it struggled to get out, Hua was drawing on her ki to keep it under lock and key. A strange, heady pleasure washed over her, a feeling of gentle relief followed by immediate tension as the wasted orgasm was left to ruminate inside her. A weird combination of bliss and need blended together in her chest as she continued to gently and rhythmically fuck her girlfriend.

Mitzi was faring no better, and had no special training to call on. Even though it was only a few inches deep, Hua’s cock seemed tailor-made to hit all of her spots at once. The ridges along the shaft and the smooth, hard nubs at the tip all teased her insides as it filled her up, and she could feel her willpower failing. Breaths became shaky, moans began to slip, and pathetic little squeaks were making their way past her lips more and more often. Just as she was about to reach her limit, the dwarf felt her lover slow down. She looked back over her shoulder making her best attempt at a cocky grin and saw, to her delight, Hua’s face slick with sweat from her brow.

“Oh, are you done? Maybe I can get back to work,” the dwarf teased.

“Done? It’s only halfway inside.”

Mitzi’s smile dropped.

Hua thrust her hips forward and shoved every last inch of her cock inside her girlfriend’s pussy. Mitzi gasped, her grip on the scrying pool going white-knuckled, as the knot-like ring along the center of the shaft popped inside her with little issue. Digging so deep, the exotic tip pressed right up against her g-spot and fucked a cute little moan right out of her. Before the dwarf could recover, she felt Hua’s hands shifting from her hip and butt. 

The orc slid one huge hand down to the dwarf’s stomach and leaned down, snatching up an ankle with the other. As she stood upright, she lifted her little girlfriend into the air by one leg, keeping her aloft by her stomach. Then, she rolled her hips back until the ringed knot popped free, pussy juice staining its glistening surface, and slammed it back in.

Mitzi’s voice caught in her chest as she tried to draw a breath back in, only to have it fucked out of her the next second. Then again, and again, as Hua’s thrusts kept coming like the hammer of an impatient blacksmith. Her ass jiggled and clapped against each thrust, a lewd slapping sound filling the small room alongside Mitzi’s pathetic, blissful squeaks and Hua’s hot, breathy panting. The dwarf was reaching her limit, no longer able to hold back and now holding on for dear life as the larger woman fucked her brains out. One final breath was knocked free of her chest and then, relentlessly, the moans began spilling freely from her mouth as she gave in.

The orc’s will was iron, but in the end her body was only flesh and bone. She could feel the pressure building again, redoubled this time, as another orgasm mounted behind her thrusts. The blissful heat that wrapped around her cock was like nothing she’d ever felt before, a hot and rapid pleasure that drove every other thought from her mind. She’d known since the day they met how perfect Mitzi’s pussy was, known the way it squeezed around fingers and tongues and toys. But now, feeling it desperately grip down on something that felt equally erogenous, Hua gained a brilliant new appreciation for her girlfriend’s sex.

Taking a deep breath as sweat rolled down her chiseled body, Hua let go of her ki and released it all at once. Two orgasm’s worth of hot, thick, creamy cum blasted out into Mitzi’s pussy all at once, rope after rope of seed pumping her to the brim. It filled her so quickly and messily that Hua’s continued thrusts, joined by her own husky moans of ecstasy, caused the creamy mess to spill down Mitzi’s pussy and to the floor below, running along the curly blond hairs framing her mound as more and more spilled out around Hua’s fat dick.

Mitzi’s head was swimming as her orgasm finally abated. Her vision was foggy and she felt as though she’d just passed out, even though she had vivid memories of the sensations following their rough love-making. The dwarf groaned as she sat up, butt on the cold hard floor, and looked at her girlfriend lying face-up on the ground. The orc’s eyes were cloudy and unfocused, and she was breathing like she’d just run ten miles. Mitzi grinned despite her panting and stood up, her legs shaking. She may have been exhausted, but she was used to this kind of exhaustion.

Hua’s eyes stared up at the ceiling, blinking the fuzziness away. She swallowed, steadily getting her breath back under control. Suddenly, a warm pleasure ran down her cock, and the orc gasped and looked down. Mitzi was between her legs, on all fours, slowly sucking along the length of her throbbing dick. The dwarf met Hua’s eyes and, giggling, let her member slip free of her lips.

“I’m already fired if they find out,” Mitzi mused, “so you better make it worth my while and fuck me with that thing again.”

Hua swallowed, wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
